


Yakuwari

by Milkteach



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Wee Sarada in the Background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkteach/pseuds/Milkteach
Summary: "Let there be spaces in your togetherness"Khalil Gibran





	Yakuwari

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

 

First came the initial lull that comes after you receive a bad news.  
The house is mercifully quiet.  
Nothing seems real yet.  
Save for his voice and the message it carries.  
"Mission". "Indefinite". He says with certainty.

Next came the foolish seconds you thought heard wrong.  
But he stands before you resolute.

  
He begins to speak again as you went back to chopping the onions (finely, evenly, your mother's voice a whisper)  
" I understand if you.. " he mutters  
"No you don't," you counter.  
There's ringing in your ears and you're afraid your ribcage will burst open for a heart rioting beneath.  
You let your feet lead the way out instead.

He does not follow though.  
He knows he shouldn't.  
Knows space comes before forgiveness.  
But you rebel, you hurt, you love nonetheless

Four walls. One roof. His heart and yours.  
You wonder if your hands are strong enough to keep a home.

There's a cup of warm tea waiting for you in the dinner table once you got back.  
You see him scuttling in the kitchen, his back towards you, achingly familiar.  
He knows you're home by the way his shoulders visibly relax.  
The sight of him warming the milk bottles should not undo you.  
Yet it does.  
And you're in his arms, crying,.  
For the home he will leave behind  
For duty, oath-bound, blood-soaked  
For his pain, you lack a lifetime to truly ever understand.  
He holds you until your sobs stop and your heart steadies.  
You're at lost with who you are suppose to be in this life you've chosen. A wife? A comrade in arms.? You know you cannot be both, atleast for this moment. Right now, your only truth, bone-deep and visceral, is that you're a mother. You tell him this. He says he won't want for more, then kisses you.

  
And in that blessed silence that follows,  
He promises to come home to you.  
Soon, he murmurs. Always, he makes sure you hear .  
You do not ask when.  
Not in words  
Nor in numbers  
Not for the lack of faith but for the inevitability of uncertainty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I wanted to give Sakura a voice in all the pointless family drama that is Gaiden (aka "Sasuke's super important mission but not really"), since hers almost always gets brushed off. As for Sasuke, I wrote him as a family man that he always is and not a one track mind vagabond Studio Pierrot markets him to be.


End file.
